A Pretty Little Lying Game
by bye4040
Summary: Sutton Mercer gets kicked out of her hollywood-style life by her twin sister, Emma. Now, Sutton has traveled to Rosewood, where a friend of hers lives. What will Suttons next Lying Game be? Or will A get to her first? Alison is alive. Includes Ezria/Spoby/Haleb/Tobrel/Alizra/Themma/Caletton/Ethan Emma. This is my first crossover. R&R PLEASE!
1. A Visitor

**Sutton **

Sutton Mercer left the bank with $10,000 on a debt card. She needed to get out of Pheonix, fast, before anyone realized that she was gone. It wasn't like her "family" would miss her. They loved Emma now, especially Mads and Char. Sutton paid for a bus ticket to Pennyslvania, where she had a friend living in a small town called Rosewood.

The ride from Pheonix to Rosewood had to be at least 15 hours so all Sutton could do is play Angry Birds on her iPhone and pick off her freshly painted, shocking pink nail polish. At the West Virginia stop, a fat, sweaty, old man sat his smell ass down next to her. So, for the next six hours, she was holding her breath, complaining to herself about why she forgot to pack air freshener. _Oh wait._ _Emma has it. _Sutton thought.

After what seemed like years on that bus, Sutton scrambled off the bus. The feeling of blood rushing back down her legs felt like a relief. She stumbled into the bus station once she realized she had forgotten to contact her friend. She took out her iPhone and flipped through her contacts.

"Sutton Mercer," a girl's sly voice sounded from behind her. "Fancy seeing you here," Sutton whisked around to see a medium height teenager with golden blonde curls and piercing blue eyes. She looked more gorgeous than Sutton had remembered. She was rarely on Facebook since Emma took that too. Emma had also taken her twitter, diary, tennis racket, closet, boyfriend, best friends, and family. She was like a thief who could get away with impersonation because technically, Emma was Sutton.

"Alison DiLaurentis," Sutton repeated in the same sly tone. "Long time no see."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys like this! I wanted to do a crossover but I had already seen Twilight, Glee, and Harry Potter. And then I remembered The Lying Game (Jan. 8)! R&R PLEASE!**


	2. Sutton, Come Home

**Alison**

"So what are you doing in Rosewood? I don't see your parents or Laurel," Alison DiLaurentis wondered. Her and Sutton were driving from the bus stop back to her house.

"No, it's just me," Sutton answered blandly, not taking her eyes off the road ahead of her. Rosewood was definetly smaller than Pheonix. The houses in Phoenix were larger and more private. They were more modern than Rosewood's everyday house design.

"Aren't your parents dying to know where you are? I know my parents would be calling the FBI by now," Ali joked. She flipped her blonde curls behind her shoulders.

Sutton knew she couldn't tell Alison about Emma. "I've got it covered," she responded. Alison looked over at Sutton with a confused look. "With Mads," Sutton said after a long and awkward pause.

"So how long are you staying?"

"A while. I can't go back to Pheonix. My life has officially spiraled out of control," Sutton spilled. She caught herself just in time before she said anything about Emma.

The two girls turned into a secluded neighborhood called Rosewood Falls. Mansions were constructed on every street, some of them had pools or tennis courts, others had gazebos and bar in the back. Sutton remembered Alison's house from when she visited a few years ago. It was slightly bigger than her own home in Pheonix. Four girls were waiting outside the gate.

"Alison!" one of them screamed out. She had dark brown hair and hazel eyes. She was wearing a tight black skirt, a white floral top and a leather jacket. electric blue boots were on her feet.

"Where were you? You bailed on seventh period. You're lucky Fitz tolerates Aria's friends. Isn't that right?" A blonde girl with blue eyes nudged 'blue boots', who Sutton immediatly guessed was Aria.

"Ezra!" Aria corrected her. Alison parked her car and walked over to the girls.

"Ladies, this is Sutton Mercer. She's from Pheonix," Alison smiled. Sutton waved nervously to the girls as she made her way towards them.

"Spencer Hastings," A girl with a raspy voice but preppy clothing on. She held out her hand and shook Sutton's hand firmly, almost like Ethan would do.

"I'm Emily," a girl with tan skin and brown curly hair introduced herself.

"Aria,"

"Hanna," said the blonde. All Sutton could do was smile. At least she knew none of them could ever find out about Emma.

* * *

"Mom! Guess who's back?" Alison called once all six of the girls were inside her huge mansion.

"Who?" Mrs. DiLaurentis asked, her feet were quickly thumping down the stairs. When she saw Sutton, her lips stretched into a smile.

"Sutton Mercer! What brings you to town?" Mrs. DiLaurentis asked.

"Just a visit," Sutton said simply.

"Are your parents or Laurel with you? I know Jason would love to see Laurel again,"

"Nope, just me,"

"Ew, mom. Jason's too old for Laurel," Alison cut in. The girls in Alison's pose giggled.

* * *

"So how long are you staying, Sutton?" Aria wondered. She was petite, much smaller than Sutton herself.

"The rest of my life. You think I could enroll at Rosewood High?" Sutton wondered. _Since when have I, Sutton Mercer, ever worry about school? _She thought.

"Totally," Spencer answered. "I'm sure Mr. Fitz would be happy to have you in his class,"

"Ezra!" Aria corrected once more, now irritated.

Just then, Sutton's phone beeped.

**Sutton, where are you? We're really worried. ~Emma**

_Ugh_. Emma had been sending countless phone calls and text messages to Sutton's pre-paid phone.

"Who is it?" Emily asked, trying to creep a look a Sutton's phone.

Sutton pressed the screen of her phone against her chest. "Oh, just my friend Mads,"


	3. To Sneak a Kiss

**A/N: Everything in the show has happened excluding Maggie. I hate her.**

* * *

**Aria**

"Mr. Fitz?" Aria peered in to his classroom 15 minutes before the school day started with Sutton at her heels. Aria had offered to show Sutton around.

"Aria, please, come in," Ezra looked startled. He leaned foreward at his desk and stood up. "Who's this?" he said with a cheesy grin on his face.

"This is Sutton Mercer, she just moved here from Pheonix and is enrolling here. I asked the front desk and they said you had some extra room in seventh period, with me. I just wanted to introduce her to you,"

Aria was good at this, acting like she was just Ezra's student. In all honesty, she had just offered to show Sutton around just to see Ezra before class. With all of the parent drama they've gone through, Aria took every chance to see him. She went over to his apartment almost every night, ate luch with him at least twice a week (And told her friends that she needed help on the reading assignment).

When Alison, Emily, Spencer, and Hanna found out about Ezra, everyone but Ali was surprised. _"I knew there was something different about you," _she had said.

"Aria?" Ezra tapped her on the shoulder, snapping Aria out of her thoughts. "I have room for Sutton, don't worry. And I was wondering if you could stop by during your free period. I need to talk to you about your essay," Aria nodded.

"Thank you, Mr. Fitz," Sutton cut in.

"I will see you both later," Ezra said, sitting back down at his desk, letting Aria lead Sutton out of his room.

"He's cute!" Sutton's eyes got wide as she leaned against the lockers. Aria almost gagged. How would Sutton know about her and Ezra?

"Yeah, I guess you can say that," Aria faked a laugh and a smile. She knew it was true.

"Do you like english class? I know I will," Sutton's eyebrows lifted in a seductive way. _Shoot. She wants Ezra. Aria, clean this up! _Aria thought to herself.

"I think he has a girlfriend," Aria covered up, hopefully, subtly.

"Won't stop me," Sutton said, winking. Aria suddenly felt a bead of sweat running down her forehead. What if Ezra chose Sutton over her?

* * *

**Free Period**

Aria couldn't wait to stop by Ezra's room. She stood at her locker, putting on a fresh layer of strawberry lipgloss, Ezra's favorite. She slammed her locker shut and made her way down the hall. Aria took a deep breath before slowly cracking open the classroom door.

"I can assure you, everything will work out fine. You can count on me," a familiar voice said. Aria heard Ezra clear his throat.

"Alison, if you want to drop this class, we can do that. If you don't want to make this harder than it already is,"

"Oh really?"

Aria took this time to knock loudly on the door and enter, as if she hadn't heard anything. "Mr. Fitz! You..." her sentence drifted off when she saw Alison standing next to Ezra's desk.

"Ali! What a surprise! I didn't know you were coming," Aria was acting oblivious, obviously.

"I was actually just leaving," Alison stuttered. "I'll talk to you tomorrow, Mr. Fitz." Ali licked her lips, nervously, and strutted out of the room, her heels clicking on the fake, tile floor. Aria waited a few seconds before closing the door and locking it.

"Ezra?"

"Aria?" he had a confused look on his face.

"Don't act like I didn't hear you conversation. What was that?" Aria demanded.

"Y-you heard the conversation?" Ezra stammered.

"Just the end," Aria went over and put her hand over his.

"Alison wanted to know if she could transfer to Honors English with your mom instead of AP with me,"

"Oh. I didn't know that," Aria said simply. "But why wouldn't she want to stay in this class. With you as the teacher, I'm sure she's gunning for you," she joked.

"Sorry, I'm already taken," Ezra tilted his head down, closing the gap between the two of them. Aria got the hint and kissed him, not knowing who was watching them.

* * *

**A/N: Please Please Please R&R this with a cherry on top! It would make me feel REALLY good about this story! I know this is going places!**


End file.
